El Santuario de Delfos
by alyssapheebs
Summary: Tras un fondo de misterio, romance y acción. una historia sobre el poder de la mente. la evolución de la amistad y de sus corazones. Ella no lo recuerda, apenas es un dolor de cabeza y unas ansias reprimdas. Él se volvió un loco, y huye de ella. ¿quieres


**EL SANTUARIO DE DELFOS**

Primero. Todos saben que los personajes de allí abajo no me pertenecen, y que esto de publicarlo, es por amor al arte. XDDD

Segundo. Lai, gracias, a ti se te debe el título de la historia.

Aviso de que la historia es un pelín rara. aún no sé por donde irán las parejas ni por dnd acabará esto. tengo una idea pero el capítulo está hecho para que al final lo vaya decidiendo según sus opiones.

Y para finalizar, gracias por entrar y darm la oportunidad de que ésta paranoia sea leida. A ver si aguantas asta el final xDDDD

* * *

**.:Capítulo 1:.**

Blanco sobre negro. Una estela oscura de números que aparecía y desaparecía a ritmo inconstante. Julio, Agosto y Septiembre bailaban de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando esa mano, la mano inquieta de Hermione Granger, conseguía pasar las hojas tan lentas como para vislumbrar alguna de sus anotaciones en azul. Aún así no era lo que buscaba, sabía que aquel movimiento rutinario, hipnotizante, era algo más que una simple excusa para matar el tiempo. Algo se le escapaba, no podía pensar con claridad, de hecho no recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Ese horrible dolor de cabeza le atenazaba justo entre las cejas, yendo y viniendo como el vaivén de las olas, como el ritmo con el que jugaba con el calendario. Su padre se lo había traído orgulloso una noche después de llegar del trabajo. Escondido en su gabardina gris, sacó la pequeña libretita marrón con aros plateados, y el sello de la empresa de los Granger. Aquello era el broche definitivo, el punto de no retorno para las finanzas familiares, podría ser un gran éxito o un fracaso. Aunque como le gustaba decir a su madre, sobretodo aquello era una gran aventura, segura, pero aventura al fin y al cabo.

Cerró el calendario frustrada consigo misma. No podía recordarlo, había algo que se le escapaba, algo de verdadera importancia, no un "me dejé las llaves en casa", ni mucho menos, aquello era de vida o muerte. Pero ¿qué! Cómo una chica de dieciséis años podía estar metida en algo de vida o muerte. Sacudió su cabeza en un tonto intento por centrarse, tenía que estudiar. Sí, en verano, con un bonito sol brillando sobre las casitas de la urbanización, mezclados con el jolgorio de sus vecinos disfrutando en sus piscinas de aquel momento. Ella por alguna extraña razón, por primera vez en su vida, y esperando que fuera la última, tenía que recuperar todo un año con la ayuda de los exámenes de septiembre. Había pasado un bonito invierno viajando. La nostalgia se apoderaba de ella cada vez que ladeaba la cabeza y miraba la pared llena de fotos, Praga, Viena, Austria, Suiza, Italia, y Francia estaban plasmadas en pequeños recuadros de papel con sus mejores monumentos y como no, ella y su padre o su madre, delante riéndose del momento. Había veces que aquello le parecía tan irreal, incluso llegó a pensar que tenían algo mágico. ¿Cómo había perdido todo un curso para irse de fiesta?.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó la Sra. Granger apenas abriendo la puerta para dejarse ver- ¿Cómo lo llevas cielo?

-Bien- sonrió con su mentira un instante, el suficiente para ver en los ojos de su madre que ella no creía que, a solo dos semanas de las pruebas definitivas, su hija estuviera tan calmada- ¿quieres volver a repetirme por qué perdí un curso entero¿cómo no pude llevarme ni un solo libro! No puedo superar el curso con sobresaliente si apenas sé de que me están hablando. Es demasiado.

-Cariño no te estamos pidiendo eso. Papá y yo estamos conformes, si consigues pasar de curso será más que suficiente. Sé que es demasiada materia nueva para solo unas semanas.

-Mamá no puedo repetir, estará en mi expediente de por vida. Pero tampoco quiero conformarme con solo un aprobado, eso bajará demasiado mi media para acceder a una buena universidad.

¿Por qué le sonaban esas palabras tan huecas? Después de todo su esfuerzo académico¿por qué sentía que la universidad no era su sitio?. Las palabras de aliento de su madre quedaron como un simple eco. La presión en la parte delantera de su cabeza empezó a extenderse como la pólvora en llamas hasta que sus oídos quedaron taponados. ¿Por qué se sentía fuera de lugar?

-Hermione- volvió a llamar su madre. Ésta vez su hija sí levantó la vista de la ventana.

-Me duele la cabeza- respondió frotándose la frente, intentando evocar una simple sonrisa que hiciera calmar la preocupación de la mujer.

-Vamos a comer. Te prepararé algo para el dolor.

-No mamá, primero quiero terminar esto.

Por un segundo la Sra. Granger se quedó mirando a su hija fijamente mientras sopesaba si sería capaz de hacer que su hija abandonase sus estudios.

-Está bien. Te traeré la comida para que comas mientras terminas. Luego te echas un rato. Necesitas descansar- sentenció tocando la frente de su hija, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que la mirara a los ojos, a esa terquedad Granger que las caracterizaba.

Hermione asintió y su madre volvió a dejarla sola. Clavó de nuevo su vista en el libro de economía, y su sentimiento de estupidez volvió a invadirla. Aquello era como empezar de cero. Incluso había tenido que ayudarse de un libro anterior a su curso para comprender lo que allí se trataba. Pensaba que el curso anterior tenía sus sobresalientes bien merecidos. "Vamos Granger respira hondo, eres lista, puedes hacerlo"

--------------------------------

La tarde pasó pronto dejando una fría y húmeda brisa que recorría las calles de la ciudad. Las nubes grises en el cielo hacían más oscuro el atardecer. Pero aquello no era algo que le importara, era un punto a su favor. Estaba lo suficientemente alto como para verla, y lo suficientemente oculto entre las ramas como para que pudieran verlo. Parecía una estatua de pie, oscura y vigilante. Su único inconveniente su pelo. Sino fuera por esos destellos rojos que le arrancaba el sol, podría haberse acercado mucho antes. A pesar de todo seguía sintiendo esa necesidad de verla por algo más que una simple fotografía mágica. Empezaba a tener dudas, quizás se había sobrepasado tal y como habían terminado las cosas. Pero era necesario, no tenía otra elección. En cuanto la presión del aire a su alrededor subió, supo que tenía visita, no tardó en oírse un pequeño _pop_ cuando una mujer un poco más baja que él se apareció a su lado.

-Ron, alto es importante- se apresuró a decir agarrándole del brazo, aquello tenía que valer-Ha pasado algo. Ron, mamá está San Mungo. ¡Ron!- gruñó en cuanto notó que su hermano había vuelto a desaparecer entre sus manos. No era la primera y estaba segura de que no sería la última. Ese cabeza hueca seguiría sin escucharlos.

Miró un segundo a la ventana, Hermione acababa de salir seguramente alertada por su grito, en seguida Ginny Weasly volvió a aparecerse, ésta vez en una de las callejuelas cerca de San Mungo.

Gracias a que al menos Ron aún tenía algo de cerebro y compasión, volvía a verlo siempre en el mismo lugar, y en la misma rama. En estos momentos era lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar.

-¡Ginny!- oyó como la llamaban en cuanto dobló la esquina de la cuarta planta. Fred se abalanzó a revolverle el pelo, con un quejido se apartó de su hermano, pero fue bloqueada por George que la cogió por la espalda.

Después de la grandiosa apertura de Sortilegios Wesley, los gemelos habían estado tan ocupados que bien podría contar con las manos cuantas veces se habían visto. Unos triunfadores de las finanzas, pronto se habían abierto hueco en el mercado mágico, y ahora estaban pendientes de la organización y producción de un par de sucursales más en Francia e Irlanda.

Ginny les puso al tanto de la situación. Había enviado lechuzas, a Bill, Charlie y Percy. No habían tardado en recibir una petulante carta de su tercer hermano con las condolencias, y el deseo de que tuviera una pronta recuperación.

-Qué lo mantenga informado- repitió Ginny contemplando la no muy buena cara de sus hermanos.

-Estúpido- gruñó George- si fuera el mismísimo ministro ya estaría dándose patadas en el culo para aparecerse. Alguien va a tener que hablar con él.

-¿Y Ron?.

-Volví a encontrarlo en el árbol- contestó a Fred.

-Es curioso lo que le gustan los árboles.

-Deberíamos de tirarle cacahuetes, igual reacciona.

-Ya está informado, aunque no creo que venga.

-Primero Percy, luego Ron. Sino fuéramos tan perfectos creería que es genético- apuntó George mirando a su gemelo.

----------------------------

Los bosques de Londres. Árboles altos y espesos que rezuman humedad. En apariencia un bosque tranquilo, la naturaleza en estado puro, a salvo de las manos del hombre. Quizás cualquier otra noche esto podría ser cierto. Pero ahora, unidos a la vegetación y el ajetrear de los animales de la oscuridad, un grupo de hombres armados con linternas, y pistolas se abrían paso peinando el monte.

No lejos de allí, un hombre descalzo, vestido apenas con una fina bata de hospital, intentaba correr, que sus pies y sus manos no resbalaran mientras vislumbraba a lo lejos los primeros resquicios de su libertad. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, estaba completamente lleno de arañazos, pero no podía preocuparse por eso, tenía que continuar. Manchas de sangre sobre su ropa le hacían recordar su horrible huída. Había matado. Sus manos habían probado el amargo dulzor de acabar con la vida de uno de sus opresores. Era necesario, se decía. El temor de que aquello volviera a suceder lo hacía correr más ligero. Aquella tarde la había esperado una vez más amarrado en su celda. Habían hablado. La doctora O'Brian había sido su única compañera durante su estancia. Pero no había tenido otro remedio. Había estrujado su lindo cuello hasta que hubo exhalado la última bocanada de aire, con sus ojos brillantes llenos de suplicas e interrogantes, la había dejado en el suelo con una disculpa, y había corrido. Había corrido como nunca antes hubiera esperado correr de la muerte.

------------------------------

Hermione bajó las escaleras de casa tambaleante. Había pasado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto. Cierto que aún seguía atrasada, pero la satisfacción de haber avanzado la había hecho permitirse unos minutos para cenar y relacionarse un poco. Tenía la cabeza tan llena de información que creía incluso, que vacilaba de un lado a otro en su cuello, como un péndulo vacila en el reloj.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos- saludó su padre sentado a la mesa en el pequeño comedor- ya creíamos que no bajabas hoy tampoco.

-Necesito que luego me ayudes con un par de problemillas. Si tienes tiempo- añadió sentándose a su lado.

Con la promesa de no volver a hablar ni pensar en libros durante el tiempo que tardara en cenar, su padre accedió gustoso a aclarar su ideas. Un tonto soborno, porque por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar que en esos momentos en los que callaba y escuchaba a sus padres hablar, su cabeza viajara de nuevo al libro de economía.

Pero esta noche su padre estaba lo suficientemente empeñado en hacerla olvidar que incluso encendió la televisión en aquello momentos.

Las noticias sobre política, y algunos sucesos sociales llenaron el sonido de la habitación, y la mente de Hermione. Aunque sus padres seguían con la animada charla, apenas prestando la atención a las noticias que llamaban su atención. Antes de que la presentadora diera finalizada su jornada, avisaron de una noticia de última hora.

-Noticias de agencia nos informan de la fuga de un joven del Centro para Enfermos Mentales NorthWest. La muerte de la Doctora Katie O'Brian, alertó al personal sanitario de la fuga del joven en cuestión quien logró dejar inconsciente a tres guardias de seguridad. Fuentes recientes afirman que es posible que ya haya atravesado el bosque- siguió diciendo, aunque la mente de Hermione volvió a perderse. Esta vez no había números en sus pensamientos. Tenía la mirada fija en aquella foto. La foto del enfermo mental que había escapado. Algo en su pelo oscuro, sus ojos verdes, la hacía imposible apartar la vista. Estaba allí, esa sensación, de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza, podría estirar el brazo y rozar lo que buscaba con la punta de sus dedos.

-Hermione- gritó su madre de repente.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: bueno... aquí estamos. Publicada el primer capítulo de mi primera historia de hp. Feliz lector mis felicitaciones por llegar hasta aquí. ¿Nadie se durmió? XDDDD vale dejo el tono repelente que luego m regañan. Si vale lo dejé un pelín como decirlo (pheebs es una kbrona por no contar nada y dejarlo en ese momento) es largo pero muy específico úù las quejas...a los reviews! Las amenazas por escribir tal aburrimiento...a los reviews! Las denuncias a sanidad...les hacéis una copia y m la ponéis en un review!

Sí, soy una egoísta, pero que menos, si me dejan sus cartas bombas o sus review (preferiblemente lo 2do, así m entero mejor) sabré si voy perdida, muy perdida, o definitivamente no ay dios q m encuentre. Así que si quieren saber como continúa...review!

A cuidarse!

_Pheebs_

Pd. Creo q acabo de ganar el record a: mayor repetición de la palabra review en menos líneas. ¿Quién tenía el título? Por lo menos gané algo aunq no m dejen reviews .jurrss jursss

Pd2. Se me olvidaba, un pequeño recordatorio, como dije al principio de ésta página. ustedes construyen la istoria. tengo cosas en mi cabecita, pero aún ni las parejas ni el final están decididas, todo depende de sus comentarios. ya iré viendo que ago con ellos ;)


End file.
